


The Adventures of Jake and Mac

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dad Jake Peralta, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Jake is the most amazing dad ok, Kid Fic, Kids, Love, Mac Peralta - Freeform, Mac is four, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Post-Canon, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: On a rare, and coveted day off, Jake and his son spend the day together.(Request fill for Jake and Mac fluff)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	The Adventures of Jake and Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Ella asked:  
> Oh my god super duper great fic! I’m such a sucker for Jake and Mac! I’d love a fic about just the two of them (maybe when Mac is a little older?) only if you’re taking requests :)
> 
> Ella, I loved writing this one!! Thank you so much for sending it in! Hope you don't mind the little addition at the end, I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Please enjoy and lmk your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)

There were times when being a cop got in the way of being a dad.

As much as Jake hated to admit it, some nights were spent at the precinct solving a murder instead of kissing his son goodnight. Some Christmases were celebrated on the 23rd of December, to accommodate for Jake and Amy’s schedules. Some preschool pick-ups were a bit late if an interrogation ran too long.

This aspect of balancing work and parenthood was hard for both of Mac Peralta’s parents, even as he passed his fourth birthday. Lieutenant Santiago was busier than ever with her recent promotion, though after a while she’d hopefully have more balanced hours, given her high rank.

However, still a bustling detective and no desire to change that, Jake was destined for a lifelong struggle to get home and see his son. He loved his job. He loved it so much. But he also loved Mac. He loved Mac more than anything on the planet. It was hard.

Days off together were welcomed and looked forward to in the Santiago-Peralta household.Fortunately, Jake and Amy usually managed to finagle at least one day off together with their son as a family. However, the past three weeks had seen Jake and Charles working nonstop to catch a murdering car thief. They’d finally caught him and got him booked last night.

Jake hadn’t had a day to be with his son in weeks; he was more than ready to get home and see Mac. Finally, he had two whole days to look forward to before he had to return to the precinct for normal duty.

As thrilling as it had been to catch the perp who’d eluded them for so long, coming home to the squealing, giggling face of his son was incomparable to any excitement of the job.

“Daddy!” Mac shrieked, running full speed ahead as he barreled toward his father by the front door. Jake crouched down to grab him under the arms and pull him up in for a tight squeeze.

As Mac aged, he was looking more and more like Jake. Though he’d luckily inherited Amy’s dark complexion, his hair was a poofy mess of dark curls, his eyes were wide and syrupy brown. When he grinned, there was the tiniest little dimple in his chin. Jake used to hate that about himself, but it was hard to find it anything but perfect on his son’s face.

It was funny how having a kid did that; suddenly the worst things about yourself don’t seem so bad when you see it on their little faces.

“I missed you so much bubba.” Jake murmured into his son’s hair, embracing him a little tighter.

“I missed you too Daddy!” The four-year old’s speech was getting better and better everyday, kudos to the language exercises Amy always did with him, and the expensive preschool she’d insisted on.

Jake was definitely the fun parent, but they’d fallen into a nice balance of the two roles. Once they made it past the terrible twos, Mac’s behavior was pretty impeccable. Aside from the occasional tantrum, as to be expected in any kid, they were really proud of the kid he was becoming.

“He’s been asking for you all morning.”

Jake looked up from his son to smile at his wife, dressed for the day in her lieutenant uniform. Her dark hair was pulled up in a neat bun, and her skin was glowing in the morning sunlight that beamed in from their large windows.

“That’s funny, I’ve been asking for him too.” Jake shrugged, “Holt finally got so annoyed he sent me home.”

Amy chuckled, approaching slowly to plant a warm, welcoming kiss on Jake’s lips. Even after all their years together, there was nothing more soothing than the feeling of her mouth on his after a long shift at work.

“Eww!” Mac squirmed out of his dad’s arms and ran off into his room to escape the show of affection.

Amy laughed into the kiss, “I guess we’re _ew_.”

“Mmmhmm..” Jake murmured, pulling her back in, “Let’s get real nasty, Lieutenant.”

He felt his wife’s sigh of contentment before she pulled away, “I wish. I’ve got to get to work.” She winked, “To be continued?”

“You’re mine tonight.” He promised.

“I should be home by six.” She said excitedly, “My new schedule starts this week.”

“Oh sweet.” Jake grinned, knowing this would mean they’d have a lot more time together, “And we caught our perp. Looks like we’ll get to see each other's faces again.”

“Nice work.” Amy appraised, then glanced at her watch, “Alright. I’ve really got to get going. You sure you don’t want me to drop him off at the preschool so you can get some rest? You were at work all night.”

Jake shook his head, “Absolutely not. We have plans!”

“Well have fun, I’ll see you for dinner.” Amy gave him one last parting kiss, and headed out the door. He watched her leave with a lingering smile, then turned back into the apartment.

“McClane!” he called as he approached his son’s room, peering his head in to find the boy sitting on his knees beside his bed playing with his toys. He appeared to be putting on a Barbie and Ninja Turtle wedding.

“I love the interspecies romance.” Jake told him, smirking at the boy’s confused expression, “But we got fun stuff to do today!”

“Fun stuff?” Mac asked excitedly, getting to his feet.

Jake nodded, “Daddy’s gonna change and then we’ll get going.”

“Okay!”

Jake took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As spring rolled around in New York, the brisk weather was replaced with perfect warm breezes. Just what he’d hoped for on this day. He rejoined his son in his room and made sure he used the bathroom before they headed out the door hand-in-hand.

“We don’t take your car Daddy?” Mac asked inquisitively as they passed Jake’s car on the street in favor of pursuing the closest subway entrance.

“Nope.” Jake replied, “We’re riding the subway today.”

Mac’s face lit up, just as Jake knew it would. For some reason their weird ass kid loved taking the subway. As much as his mother hated it for it’s unpleasant public interaction and filthy seating, Mac seemed to really enjoy the speeding of the car and the novelty of transport in something other than his parent’s SUV.

When they reached the subway station Jake pulled Mac up into his arms, eyes carefully scanning the area before they headed in to catch their train. He’d seen too many cases of kids going missing on platforms to feel comfortable letting Mac walk, even though he trusted his son. It was the other people he didn’t trust.

Mac sat on his lap as they rode, pointing out the blur of the tunnels outside and reading the signs, though he couldn't read so it was mostly gibberish.

“He is so cute.” An older woman sitting beside them leaned over to tell Jake with a grin, “He’s your little mini-me.”

Comments like that were pretty common ever since Jake and Amy started taking their son out in public as a baby, so he was used to it now. But it still never failed to flatter and humble him to get random compliments just for making a baby. Though, he knew she was just being sweet.

“Thank you.” He replied, smiling politely.

They reached their destination not long after, exiting with Mac still tucked in Jake’s arms. Once they cleared the subway and were back on the sidewalk, he set his son down and took his hand again. Mac loved to walk like a big boy, and they were trying to encourage him to be independent, so they tried not to carry him too often. Even if it made travel faster.

“Daddy!” Mac shrieked excitedly, pointing his chubby little finger at the sign ahead of them that read _‘Prospect Park Zoo’,_ “It’s animals!”

“It is!” Jake told him.

They’d been wanting to take him for a little while now, but he’d always been too young for Amy to think it was worthwhile to bring him. Now that he was getting older, and the weather allowed it, and Jake finally had some time off, it seemed like the perfect day.

“Are we gonna go there?” Mac asked, wide-eyed with disbelief.

“Yeah bubba, we’re going there.”

The sight of Mac jumping up and down with excitement was not one Jake would soon forget. It made the smile across his face spread so wide he thought he’d crack his jaw.

They made it in relatively fast, relieved that on a weekday most normal people were working 9-5s, which kept the crowds to a minimum. Even though he knew it was dumb and a rip-off, Jake agreed to have their photo taken at the entrance. The smile on his son’s face was well worth the overpriced picture.

Then, they were off on their own into the zoo. For how excited Mac was, Jake was pretty eager himself. He’d always liked going to the zoo; animals were dope and it didn’t matter how old you were, they were dope at any age. Mac did a decent job of identifying most of the animals without having to ask, other than the random subspecies of monkeys and the weird jungle cats that all kinda looked alike. He knew the basics, lions, elephants, zebras and whatnot. He seemed to very much enjoy the monkey cage, so they spent a lot of time there, watching the four-limbed creatures flit about through their enclosures.

Jake knew Amy would want some photos, so he managed to wrangle Mac in for a couple of selfies of the two of them in front of the cages, and several candids of his son excitedly running from exhibit to exhibit. Mac usually wasn’t too eager to be photographed, but today he seemed too enthralled with the zoo experience to even care about having to pose and smile.

The exotic birds were Jake’s least favorite exhibit. They entered a portion of the zoo where the non-lethal birds were allowed to fly overhead of their own accord, and one flew so low it caused Jake to scream like a little girl.

Mac of course found this hilarious, “Daddy got scared!” He giggled.

Jake glanced around them at the amused faces of other guests, ears burning red, “Daddy did get scared.” he admitted.

“Mean bird!” Mac assured him, “He was scary.”

“You get it.” Jake nodded, relieved that someone understood.

After Mac was completely worn out from all the walking, they finally made their way out of the zoo, picking up their manufactured photo from when they’d first gotten there. Jake carried him out, one hand rubbing his back gently.

“You hungry bubba?”

Mac nodded, yawning a bit.

“Alright Mac, stay awake for Daddy and as soon as we eat you can conk out, okay?”

Even though he obviously only understood a quarter of Jake’s request, Mac replied, “Ok Daddy.”

“Thanks bud.”

Jake carried him to a small cafe down the street from the zoo, where he ordered them a couple of sandwiches and some chips. On very special occasions (AKA meals without Amy) Mac was allowed to have sprite, so Jake ordered him a small one.

Once they were sat on the bench eating, Mac seemed to perk up, exhaustion momentarily forgotten. He chattered mostly nonsensically as they ate. Their order was identical; two meatball subs with a side of salt and vinegar chips, and a sprite. Mac only got a half-size sub, 50% less meatballs, but the kid liked to eat. He definitely got that from Jake, it was a relief to never really have to deal with a picky kid. Unless it came to vegetables, and given his own hatred for them, it was hard not to feel like a hypocrite, so Jake and Mac would suffer through broccoli together.

After they’d finished, Jake wiped Mac clean with the extra napkins he’d requested. He deposited their trash in the nearest can and held his arms out for Mac, but the child shook his head no.

“I wanna walk.” he told Jake.

Though he figured that would only last a few blocks until the boy was too fatigued to keep up, Jake was fine with letting him tire himself out more, “Okay bubba.”

Jake took Mac’s hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. It still awed him to this day how small his child’s hand was in his own, completely disappearing behind Jake’s palm. He wondered if there would ever come a day where Mac’s hand would dwarf his own.

That thought was way too painful to explore, so he decided to focus on enjoying the small, chubby little fist that he could currently consume in his own grasp.

As Jake suspected, Mac’s toddling walk began to slow just as they reached the subway entrance. The boy yawned loudly, leaning against his father’s leg. Jake leaned down and scooped him up in his arms, Mac’s face nestled against his shoulder as Jake walked them down to their platform to wait for the next train.

The ride was smooth, and quiet as he noticed the steadying breath of his son. Mac fell asleep rather quickly in his dad’s arms, face nestled in the crook of Jake’s neck. He leaned his head down, resting his cheek in the boy’s hair as he sighed contentedly.

Solving cases was amazing. Helping strangers, stopping murders, investigating theft, it all felt really great. Still, nothing could compare to the weight of his son on his chest.

Despite his numerous accolades as a detective, Jake was most proud of himself as a father. 

* * *

Amy was home at promptly 6:15 that evening, entering an apartment that smelled of seasoning and oil. Jake noticed her entrance and called from the kitchen, “Homemade rolled tacos!”

“Yes!” He heard Amy hiss excitedly at the prospect of her favorite dinner, and then she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, “Thank you!”

He smiled, turning away from the stove to cross the room and pull her in for a kiss. Even after a long day of work her breath was minty fresh.

They pulled away and she said. “I’m gonna go say hi to bubba, do I have time to shower?”

“Go for it, he’s just in the living room watching the turtles. There’s still fifteen minutes left on the food.” He assured her.

Amy nodded, and turned to leave. About halfway to the hall though, she turned around, frowning, “Hey Jake?”

“Yeah babe?”

Amy gnawed on her lip for a moment, and Jake grew concerned as her silence stretched on. She seemed to be deliberating something, and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Is everything alright, Ames?” He asked worriedly, moving closer to her.

“Yes.” Amy replied quickly, “There’s just something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay.” Jake leaned back against the counter as if bracing himself for whatever it was she had up her sleeve, “Talk to me.”

“How would you feel…” she glanced over her shoulder at the doorway to the living room, then back to her husband, “About having another baby?”

Jake’s eyes widened in surprise. They’d talked about this briefly before, but with how busy they both were, it hadn’t really been a possibility they pursued. And with the difficulty they’d had conceiving Mac…Jake knew Amy was afraid if they tried again they really wouldn’t be able to.

But did he want another baby? Absolutely. Without a doubt. A little sister for Mac? Another chubby little hand to hold? Another squirming little butt to wrangle on the subway? Without a doubt.

“I think I’d be really down for that.” he tried to keep his tone casual, nonchalant in case she felt differently, “Why do you ask, Ames?”

Slowly, a smile spread across her face, “Well…”

It took a moment, but shortly after Jake’s eyes widened in realization, “Amy! No? Really?!”

“I took three tests yesterday.” she confirmed, “I’m pregnant.”

He lurched forward and grabbed her up in his arms, squeezing her tight. She laughed against his shoulder, hugging him back just as warmly.

“I’m so happy you’re not upset.” she breathed, “I wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

“Ames.” Jake pulled apart a bit so he could look at her face, keeping his arms locked around her middle, “Are you kidding me? Having a kid with you was the _best_ damn decision I ever made. Now I can say I made that decision twice. I’m the luckiest man in the world, are you aware of that?”

She gave him a sly grin, “Yeah, I’m aware. I guess I’m pretty lucky too. Those pictures you guys took today were really cute.” she glanced down at her unchanged middle briefly, then looked back at him, “I kinda hope this one’s a girl.”

Jake felt his answering smile spread, “Yeah, I kinda hope so too. We can call her Nakatomi!”

Amy rolled her eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the nose before pulling out of his embrace, “I already gave you McClane. It’s my turn. I’m thinking… Rosalind. After Rosalind Franklin.”

Jake grimaced teasingly, “Maybe I _do_ want another boy…”

“Oh shut up.” Amy laughed, then asked, “I made an appointment with the OB next Thursday. Think you can come?”

Jake was offended she’d even ask; he hadn’t missed a single appointment when she was pregnant with Mac, nor had he missed one of Mac’s doctor’s appointments. Even though they were busier now with a kid and their jobs, he needed her to know that she and Mac would always come first.

And anyone else who came along.

“Amy,” Jake said seriously, “I would literally set the precinct on fire if you asked me to. I can definitely take an afternoon off to hear our baby’s heartbeat.”

Amy laughed again, shaking her head, “Well, I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but I’ll get back to you when the mood swings start kicking in.”

“Can’t wait.” he assured her.

“I’m gonna go say hi to our son and shower.” she told him, “Love you, Jake.”

“I love you too, my beautiful pregnant wife.” He grinned.

Amy rolled her eyes again and exited the room. He watched her leave with awe, only to be distracted by the beeping of the oven timer behind him. Jake turned to tend to dinner, mind racing all the while.

He couldn’t believe he got to do this again. There would be _two_ little kids running around for him to bring to the zoo.

Shit. They’d have to find a bigger place. They’d have to workout a new daycare schedule. They’d have to alter their budget to include another mouth to feed.

Jake cut himself off. There was going to be a lot to do, but all of that just meant another little version of Amy and him that they got to love. That was worth all the planning and stress in the world.

As he listened to his son and wife converse in the living room, both laughing and talking happily, he’d never been more sure in his life that he’d somehow found himself exactly where he was meant to be.


End file.
